Bezunesh Bekele
Sertsu Bezunesh Bekele ( Addis Ababa , January 29 1983 ) is an Ethiopian long-distance runner, who initially at cross country running and did later switched to the long distance. Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 10 000 m **4.2 15 km **4.3 10 Eng. mile **4.4 half marathon **4.5 marathon **4.6 cross country running Career [ edit ] In 2006 Bezunesh Ethiopian Bekele became champion in the 10,000 m in 32.32,9. On the African Championships that year she was fifth in 31.42,91. On November 18, 2007 Bekele defeated the Zevenheuvelenloop surprisingly the slain dyed winner Lornah Kiplagat to continue. her on the line for a second The world , however, where it was hoped at (46,55), advance came in sight. Bekele had for 15 minutes and 47.36 miles needed Kiplagat finished in 47.37. Earlier, in October that year, she fished with a fourth place just off the medals at the World Championships on the road in the Italian Udine , though she kept with her time of 1:08:07 or a national record over. In 2008 Bezunesh Bekele made her marathon debut in Dubai . Here, she finished second in 2:23:09. That marathon was her well, proved the Ethiopian in the years that followed. In 2009, its most striking result was her victory at the Dubai marathon . Then she finished in the top four in several marathons appealing as that year in Boston , and in 2010 and 2011 in London .At the Berlin Marathon in 2010 she even finished second. She was in the same city during the one year before the world championships come no further than a sixteenth place. That comparatively lower performance Bezunesh made two years later, at the World Championships in Daegu , more than by finishing fourth after three Kenyan athletes Edna Kiplagat ,Priscah Jeptoo and Sharon Cherop , in the South Korean city in the order mentioned complete stage claimed for themselves. Titles [ Edit ] *Ethiopian 10,000 m champion - 2006 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Job ;Road ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] 10,000 m [ edit ] *2006: 5th African camp. - 31.42,91 15 km [ edit ] *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgMontferland Run - 48.35 *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgMontferland Run - 48.32 *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgZevenheuvelenloop - 47.36 10 Eng. miles [ edit ] *2006: Dam to Dam - 51.57http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2012: Dam to Dam - 51.45http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg half marathon [ edit ] *2004: 8th World Cup in New Delhi - 1:11:23 *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgRotterdam half marathon - 1:11:56 *2006 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgLisbon Half Marathon - 1:11:37 *2007 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgLisbon Half Marathon - 1:10:20 *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgRas Al Khaimah Half Marathon - 1:11:07 *2007: 4th World Championships in Udine - 1:08:07 (nat. rec.) Marathon [ Edit ] *2008: Dubai Marathon - 2:23:09http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2008: 7th Chicago Marathon - 2:32:41 *2009: Dubai Marathon - 2:24:02http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2009: 4th Boston Marathon - 2:33:08 *2009: 16th World Cup - 2:30:03 *2010: 4th London Marathon - 2:23:17 *2010: 4th Dubai Marathon - 2:26:05 *2010: Berlin Marathon - 2:24:58http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2011: 4th London Marathon - 2:23:42 *2011: 4th World - 2:29:21 *2012: 4th Dubai Marathon - 2:20:30 *2012: 4th Frankfurt Marathon - 2:23:58 cross country running [ edit ] *1999: 35th World Championship for juniors - 23:08 *2000: 13th World Junior Championships - 21:20 *2002: 6th World Junior Championships - 20:34 *2003: 28th World Championships (short distance) - 13.33 *2004: 18th World Championships (short distance) - 13:42 *2005: 12th World Cup (short distance) - 13:44 *2005: 10th World Championships (long distance) - 27.27 *2006: 9th World (short distance) - 13.10 Category:1983 births